The Legend of Zelda:Arrow of Light
by Iliketshirts
Summary: Ganon has taken over his locked away anything that can defeat him,does Link still stand a chance?Even time may not be able to help him this time,nor a Twilight princess.He must rely on one person,himself.


Well this is my first fanfic so review me critically!The first chapter is a lil short, I just wanted to see if I need to still work on my writing.

I don't own Zelda or any of the characters.

_A man's love to a woman can change people in many ways_

* * *

As a the morning sun's tranquil beauty set on the country lands of Hyrule it set on one estate about 4000 miles away from its Queen Hyrule Castle. One of the leading knights, known as Sir Vanna of this castle stared out of his window, he felt something strange this morning as If something that may change his life as he knew it. He was a young man, possibly in his mid 20s his long brown hair extended to his ears. Of course like knights he had a muscular body atoning to some of his boyish charm from his younger days.

Another person, a peasant stared out of his window as well. A young boy about 12 years old he ruffled his dirty blonde hair and a very light reflection of his blue eyes looked at him as well. As the knight did the boy felt the strange urge that something may change his life as well?

Slowly a great evil was rising.

The boy with blonde hair quickly changed into work cloths and went downstairs to where his adopted Grandmamma was cooking a morning meal.

The boy quickly asked,

"Grandmamma, what's cooking I'm starving!"

"Link, you are always starving no matter who fed you, you'd be able to eat more!"

"Grandmamma…."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you Mrs.Scamat she's pregnant you know that?"

"Yes."

"Well, her husband was called to the castle and hasn't been back for 2 weeks, so you're going to have to do her crops for her."

Link sighed heavily because today was Saturday and all the other days are when he worked," I wonder where he is…his been gone for at least 5 weeks.

Link ate a good breakfast of hot cakes and a small portion of eggs with his Grandmamma.

Grandma commanded him," Grab your things Link, but don't take your dagger it's unnecessary!"

Link grinned he had always put a small iron dagger in his boot leg, he heard from a knight at a fair to"Always be prepared because evil creeps at the most unwanted times." As he grabbed numerous things a small canteen, a small wallet pocket like thing he strapped to his work cloths; he snuck an iron dagger into the side of his foot after sheathing it. He broke off into a run as soon as he was a distant way from his house. He soared toward Mrs. Sacamat' s field he almost felt like a urge to run into to the castle and just tell everyone he wanted to be a knight and fight monsters and save princesses. He heard a wolf howl in the distance, strange wolves usually don't howl in the daytime.

He finally reached Mrs.Sacamat's field in about 15 or so minutes the. Everyone started to rise in the castle and the surrounding peasantry. People walked toward the castle including Link's Grandmama one of Milady Sovah's assistants. It was somewhat of an easy job simply dressing the Milady helping her everywhere. Milady Sovah was a simple woman, much loved by the populist.

Link was planting various crops mainly corn and wheat. It was almost mid-afternoon the hottest time of the day; he wiped some sweat off his brow. In the distance, he saw Mrs.Scamat coming toward him he could tell it was her because of her long brown hair, and her clean face. Her face was known as one of the most beautiful of anyone in the village even possibly as beautiful as Milady Sovah's and of course he could recognize the big belly she had right now.

Link yelled toward her, "Mrs! You real should be inside!

He started to run over to her quickly to assist her back inside.

He repeated," Mrs.Sacamat you real should be inside, its way too hot for you to be out her right now.

She replied to him with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I just want to be in that shade over there.

He helped her of course, being the great gentleman he is J.As they reached the shade, he asked him to sit down and talk to her for a while.

"I'm sorry to keep you like this, but since Henry had to leave for the castle I've talked to barely anyone besides knights telling me that his still alive. They won't even tell me what his doing besides its very important and an amazing citizen. Sometimes it's hard to sleep at night, just because I know his doing something and I don't have a clue about it. Oh! I sound real obsessed. I shouldn't worry so much. His probably in a nice cool castle with servants everywhere. You probably don't want to hear a some old woman's worries about her husband.

"It's ok! It's a lot better than working in the hot sun. I think about some people too. Sometimes I think about my parents, no one tells me about them because one of the knights simply found one in the woods, with the small pendant of the Triforce and that's all I know of my parents is that they left me with memories of the Triforce"

He heard another wolf howl, except this time it sounded close, almost as it was almost behind him. It felt eerie almost as if a wolf was going to jump on his back and start to bite and bite and then start to drag him over the hard dirt and rocks far off from the castle from anyone and start and dig down deep and put him into some hole. His hairs on his back started to rise even in this temperature.

Link started to open his mouth, "Mrs.Scamat, I just feel as we should get…-AH!!!!

A wolf had jumped out the woods foaming out of the mouth starting to bite on Mrs.Scamat's back. He pulled his dagger out immediately. He did the only thing he could thing of doing he stabbed the wolf in its back. It jumped off immediately and stared Link down. It started to circle Link, unfortunate for Link the dagger was stuck in the wolf's back. It walked with him staring sideways as wolfs do. Fire danced in Link's eyes for the short time he was with Mrs.Scamat. He wanted to save her because now she was on the ground with blood coming out of her back. It lunged at Link the fastest he'd have ever seen. He tried to move to the side to dodge the blow but for him the day was not his. It landed on his arm. It was holding on as its life depended on him killing Link. It seemed abnormal. Link winced but threw his left arm back and punched the wolf dead in the nose! The wolf jumped back once again, it was losing a lot of energy. It was losing blood since the dagger was still in its back. The wolf looked around. Link had his arms out as if ready to be tackled any second, but something happened the wolf suddenly wanted to get revenge on Link as if it wanted to kill. Just to kill.

It jumped back on top of Mrs.Sacamat's now clawing on top of her face. Her face, one of the faces known infamous around the village now would be scarred for the rest of her life. Link was covered in sweat. He jumped straight on top of the wolf and pulled and threw it toward the ground. He caught a glance at Mrs.Sacamat's face, she was attacked by the eye you could see claw marks… and more of her face was covered in claw marks on the right side. He grimaced, but now he lost control of himself and this point he just wanted to kill the wolf for scarring her scarring his friend that only wanted to talk to her husband. He jumped on top of the wolf and started to grapple it as if wrestling. There were knights running toward them. They rolled back and forth. The knights were getting closer toward the middle of the field now. He heard a gasping breath coming from the choking wolf, but was it dead? The knights were drawing there swords out, another taking Mrs.Sacamat to the castle. Link started to black out he felt a last slash across his face and then he blacked out.

"Wake up."

"…"


End file.
